Beginner's Luck
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: The boys plus Butters decide to make band. What will happen if they make it to fame?
1. Beginner's Luck

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **I'm so gonna regret this. I'm writing enough stories at the same time as it is!!! Why don't I ever finish something before starting something else??? Because I'm stupid, that's why. I should just focus on one thing at a ti- OH LOOK A PENNY! Hey, what if I write a story about- AH!! SHUT UP, BRAIN, SHUT UP!!!

Sorry about my insanity. Review please :)

**Warning: **Some swearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in Stan's room, deciding on a band name. Cartman says he knows a guy that might be able to get as a record deal or something like that. We were going to just bring "Moop" back, but the name made us all laugh too much. Besides, now Butters was going to be in the band, and that kind of ruined the idea.

"How about Bleeding Hourglass?" Kyle suggested.

"Sounds a bit emo, Ky. What about Inevitable Hourglass?" Stan said.

"That still sounds kind of emo," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Kenny has a point," Cartman mumbled, playing with a bouncy ball.

"Defeated Valentine?" Kyle tried again.

"Really fucking emo," Stan sighed. "I'm starting to get worried about you, Kyle. Are you cutting yourself?"

Cartman and I chuckled at that. "Hey, if you want emo, Inevitable Dead End is pretty bad," I grinned.

"Midnight Window?" Cartman proposed, throwing the ball against the wall repeatedly.

"Midnight Valentine sounds better," I remarked. "What about that?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't know, dude, I just kind of figured that we would say a name that we all liked and then we would know it was perfect."

Kyle laughed. "Me too."

"H-how about Chaotic Illusion?" Butters spoke up for the first time.

"That's pretty good," Stan admitted.

"What about Revenge of the Forgotten?" Kyle said.

"Hollow Promises?" I suggested with a sigh.

"Skin Deep?"

"Kyle, that has to be the most emo one you've suggested yet," Stan said, smirking.

"Beginner's Luck?"

"Not bad, Ken. I'd say that and Chaotic Illusion have been the best so far," Stan commented.

Butters blushed. "I vote we name the band Beginner's Luck..."

Cartman nodded. "I second that, Butters."

Kyle shrugged. "It beats all my emo names."

"So it's settled," Stan declared, crumpling up the paper he was using to write down the possible band names. "We're going to call the band Beginner's Luck."


	2. Mad Skill

**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Hey again! So here's another chapter of Beginner's Luck.

I don't own the song lyrics. Obviously. But I just felt like I should say that.

I know right know the story is kind of boring, but just bear with me. I have a plans for this story.

**Warning: **Very mild swearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

We went to Butters' garage to practice. We brought all our instruments. I, of course, have none. I can play instruments, but I don't actually own any because I'm just that poor. We decided that we can have two guitarists, on base guitarist, a drummer, and a lead singer.

"Wait... A lot of us can play more than one instrument, so who's gonna do what?" Cartman said, pulling his base guitar and amplifier into the garage.

"We could, like, switch off or something," Stan suggested.

"Oh, yeah, we could each have a list of songs that we liked, and therefor wanted to sing," Kyle proposed.

"What instruments can all of you play?"I asked.

"Guitar and drums. I can't do base," Stan replied. "And, of course, singing."

"Base and drums," Butters stated. "And singing."

"I can do vocals, drums, or guitar, like Stan," Kyle said.

"I'm the same as Butters," Cartman said.

"And I can do guitar or singing," I finished. "Okay, let's try this... I have a song to try. I want to sing it. I think Butters should be the drummer, Cartman should be the base guitarist, and Kyle and Stan do the guitar. What do you guys think?"

"Sure, let's try it," Stan shrugged, getting his bright blue guitar. Kyle followed him and got his black and green zebra-striped guitar. Butters looked nervous, but went and sat at his drum set. Cartman already had his white base guitar. I grabbed the microphone and stand.

"You guys know the song Absolutely by Nine Days?"

Stan and Kyle replied by playing the beginning of the song. Cartman and Butters then joined in. I tapped my foot to the beat. They were _really _good.

"This is the story of a girl," I sang. "Who cried a river and drowned the whole world... And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely lover her... When she smiles."

I pulled the microphone off the stand and held onto the stand, twirling it around a bit. "Now how many days in a year... She woke up with hope, but she only found tears... And I can be so insincere, making her promises never for real... As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in soles of her shoes, now how many days disappear? When you look in the mirror, so how do you choose? Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way, you never seem to run out of things to say..."

We continued and finished the song. I was out of breath by the time we were done. I ran my fingers through my hair and exhaled slowly. "Wow. We sounded awesome."

"Hell yeah we did!" Cartman said enthusiastically.

"Anyone else have a song they wanna try?" Kyle asked, clearly wanting to play another song.

"You're a re-really good singer, Ken," Butters stuttered.

"Thanks, dude," I smiled.

"I have a song I wanted to try singing," Stan replied to Kyle. "Here, Ken, take my guitar."

I pulled it out of his hands and swung the strap around my neck. He went to the microphone and turned back at us. "Anyone know the song 'No one can touch us'?" he asked.

I nodded and started the song, Kyle, Butters, and Cartman quickly followed my lead. Stan took and deep, slightly shaky breath before starting the song. "We're gettin' higher every time that we love," Stan sung, his voice soft and sweet, obviously thinking of his girlfriend, Wendy. "A little closer to the things we fall back on... If you come over, then together willing... We'll take over the world..."

We finished that song, and now Stan was out of breath. We sounded great in that song, too. We might actually have a chance with this band thing.


End file.
